


Afternoon Naps

by trivialtrash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialtrash/pseuds/trivialtrash
Summary: George had just finished a long stream after not sleeping for almost two days now.Where else is the best place to catch up on sleep if not his boyfriend's arms cuddled up for the perfect nap?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 432





	Afternoon Naps

George yawned. He looked at the time. It was only 6:14 PM but he felt like it was 5 AM and he hadn't slept in two days... One of those might have been true, but the point stood nonetheless. 

Rubbing his eyes he pushed the power button on his monitor and stood as he walked away from the darkening screen. Streaming was fun, but tiring. This was especially true today; where he had done a solo stream without his friends there to distract him. It wasn't difficult or boring, it just wasn't as fun without his dumbass roommates there to banter with.

Granted he could have easily gone to their rooms and bug them, but Sapnap had gone out for the day and George didn't want to bother Dream, figuring if Dream wanted to join he would.

Spoiler alert: he didn't.

He tried not to let Dream's absence get to him, but the 4 hour stream- wait had he really streamed for 4 hours? No wonder it felt long. He swore it felt longer without his friends, though.

He left his room and knocked on Dream's door, not too surprised when he didn't get an answer. He was probably busy editing or something.

A stray breath turned into a yawn and blinked blearily as the sleep ridden tears filled his eyes he exited the hallway and peeked into the living room. 

"Dream?" He called out to the seemingly empty room. 

The air was still but it felt peaceful despite the lack of activity. The evening sun was streaming in with brilliant rays of light that George assumed was some sort of deep orange gold, although it just looked vaguely pinkish yellow. 

Much like every else in the room, the television was black and lifeless, but the remote was out of place. 

The peculiarity led George's eye across to the coffee table where the missing remote was innocently laid and then further to where a dozing Dream was splayed out on the couch. So that's where he'd gotten to.

He chuckled to himself and moved over to the deep blue couch, getting down on his knees to stare at the back of Dream's head, and more importantly an exposed ear. It was amazing how much more gentle and complacent he looked while asleep.  
"Dream is a stinky poo." He whispered under his breath. He struggled to stifle a giggle when Dream's eyebrows furrowed, seemingly in reaction to his words. 

He bit his lip and looked around, making sure Sapnap wouldn't suddenly spring out of nowhere and completely disturb this calm peace that George was already ruining.

The couch wasn't particularly large, and Dream wasn't particularly small, but George was nothing if not determined. 

Straddling the sleeping man, he swung himself carefully over to the other side of the couch and wrapped himself into Dream's side, trying to embody a pretzel as he got comfy. They were face to face now and Dream while he squirmed, he didn't seem to wake up. George was impressed.

"I love you, Dream." He muttered softly, letting his humoured grin fall into a more relaxed, complacent expression of bliss. The moment was perfect, peaceful and-

And George nearly screamed when Dream aggressively pecked his nose with his lips, flicked his eyes open and laughed out, "I love you too, idiot." 

"You were awake?!"

"Obviously."

"Wh- but why didn't you say anythin-"  
His voice was getting increasingly higher pitched, but stopped as Dream placed a hand over his mouth. George stared at him in confusion.

"Mmphf?" He tried to speak.

Dream laughed and he frowned.

"Shhh, it's naptime, George. Close your eyes and stop talking." He said, low, calming, and like he wasn't currently placing his hand over George's mouth like some kidnapper. 

But Dream's words seemed to have a magic effect as the exhaustion from streaming and lack of sleep caught back up to him, dragging down his eyelids. "Hmmmkyy" he grumbled out, sleep quickly taking him into its sweet embrace. 

The hand was removed and he felt warm arms being wrapped around him and he sleepily returned the favor. Before the soft light of the afternoon completely faded, George felt a small kiss upon his forehead and sweet nothings being whispered until his breathing became light and easy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before a nap, not too comfortable writing fluff but I figured this was short and sweet enough to post. Sleepy vibes are best spent with others, just sleepin. :)


End file.
